


His Past Mistakes

by AlexMeyer2005



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, Body Horror, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, I'm tired, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Markiplier Egos X Reader, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Who Killed Markiplier?, let's hope this gets popular, useless tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMeyer2005/pseuds/AlexMeyer2005
Summary: A fanart of Yancy inspired this and then it spirals out of control. This story...ain't supposed to make sense? It has a plot and it's clear but..what happens isn't supposed to be clear? I'll see how people act to this and see if I wanna continue this, if people don't like it then it's history, if they do...then hey! Welcome to this then!Also posted on my Tumblr "yancy-trash"
Relationships: Celine | The Seer & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Damien | The Mayor & Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?), Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?) & Mark Fischbach, Yancy x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. We're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 2,844(I’m so sorry this is long)
> 
> Warning: Mention of suicide, Body Horror/ Gore

_“I'm forming my own cloud here_

_Captured matter in my head_

_Activation of the top ten_

_Silver sunsets glowing red”_

Resentment was eating him alive. It’s been years since the events of his…being. As the years go on, his raging hatred only seemed to burn bigger and brighter, a fire that will not be contained. Fury was all he could think about. Always pushed to the side… over…and OvEr…and OVER again! The past was all he knew, a sickening reminder. He wanted revenge, wanted to taste the sweetness and let it savor on his tongue. He’s been letting him go and escaping his greyish hands. He’s watched him go on so many adventures…without him, without even sparing a thought about his past.

Does he think HE’LL forget easily?

_"A little bit of wish dust_

_Reveals a purpose worth the wait_

_And with the crash of nightfall_

_Comes tiny magic on a plate_

_When fame and fortune fooled me_

_I felt my polygons decline_

_The condensation of a diamond mind"_

He had a good life being Mayor and all. He secretly longed for the comfort of overworking, longed for the past that doesn’t even seem real. Good memories pushed back in his brain as bad ones overfilled his senses. He had two close friends…William and that snake. Looking back now, he was never even a friend! Didn’t even try to use his “acting skills” to pretend to be one…why couldn’t he see the signs? As young kids, the bastard always gloated and made sure he was priority number one. Always gotta be the hero. What makes a hero? Someone who made lives better? How big of a heart they have? Mark was none of that, he’s a social manipulator. 

_“I float, look down, there’s towns and_

_Pretty cities living breathing_

_Laser lights and foggy windows_

_Forming thin rows just for me”_

Social Manipulation is when using personality and conversational skills to tailor social situations for one’s own personal gain. That’s all Mark did. He was never a hero, never once was a “good guy”. He’s convincing everyone around him, especially you, that he’s a good person. He carved himself a path he will not stray off from. Who’s to blame though?

His poor twin sister that brought them into this mess. They were stuck together, trapped in a Void they could control but she didn’t want that. He didn’t know anything about Mark and her’s marriage…always an “unnecessary” topic to discuss. It happened suddenly…Celine rushing to him, hysterically explaining about William and her. He didn’t know what to do and at that moment..felt bad for Mark. He got cheated on by Damien’s own sister. 

He thought he would always be in the shadows, wasting away by past mistakes. Until the Heist appeared. A new adventure, new endings, he’ll be in control again. All the power back in his hands. He wanted this for so long. How happy he will be again, finally getting the deserved ending. He will be okay…And how could he forget the new playmates? Yancy…Illinois…Captain Magnum…they all looked so close to the rat, himself. All having a dark past that he could unlock.

That’s how everything connects and soon, 

You will see it.

* * *

_“Why dream another dream if every dream is here with me_

_In pockets made of thoughts that I had bought when I was traveling"_

_Damien pulled out a chair for Celine and she sat down. Damien sat down next to her as Mark and William sat at the table, William setting up for Poker. "It’s good to see you, Celine,” Mark took hold of her hands and kissed her knuckles. “It has been too long, dear.” Mark moved closer to Celine and started a conversation with her. He was admiring her, she was like a jewel that will always shine._

_Damien noticed the looks and suddenly felt protective of his sister. He shifted in his seat and took a sip of whiskey. They were at his house in the parlor drinking. Both of his friends have just arrived and now he suddenly wished for them to leave._

_Celine looked over and saw how tense her brother was. She placed her hand over his and gave a comforting squeeze. She was worried about him and thought it was just him overworking, not Mark having a friendly chat._

_They all got situated and soon Poker begin. Mark’s favorite game because it’s so easy to win. Damien tried to relax and enjoy the game but with Mark’s obnoxious bragging and his flirting, it was starting to rub on him. The game went into the late nights. Everyone but he drank that night, he knew he had work to do and couldn’t get shitfaced drunk. Trying to have fun but all he could focus on was Mark and Celine. He wasn’t stupid, they both had feelings for each other…Damien just thought it was puppy love nothing serious. Celine was his twin sister and his whole world always been by his side when everyone abandoned him._

_“Friend?” William asked and placed a hand on Damien’s back._

_He snapped out of his mind and rub his eyes. He felt heavy way too tired. “I’m fine, just thinking about work.” He gave his best smile that people would fall for but William always has seen through them._

_“You should rest then.”_

_"But-“_

_"I’ll watch over them and make sure they don’t get crazy. ”_

_"Thank you.“_

_Damien left the parlor and headed to his bedroom._

_The next morning, Damien woke up and stretch. He must have been out cold, he couldn’t remember a thing from last night. He put on a robe and head downstairs to make coffee._

_Trying to remember he walked into the kitchen and past Mark. "Good morning Damien!” Mark happily says, taking a sip from Damien’s mug._

_“Good morning Mark…Wait.”_

_Out of his sleepy state he turned to Mark confused. Mark was leaning on the counter, mug in hand, wearing his robe. “Wha-What are you still doing here? Didn’t…wasn’t William your ride? Where is Celine?” He asked and snatched the mug from Mark’s hands._

_"Damien, you worry too much. I decided to stay over. Did you know Celine and I really hit it off? Of course, you did, you just couldn’t keep your eyes off us.“ Mark smirked and wrapped an arm around Damien’s shoulder and pulled him close. Damien squirmed and thought about what Mark words mean_

_"You slept with my sister?"_

_"I had her consent,"_

_"That doesn’t help Mark! That is my sister…I gotta protect her,” Damien says desperately as Mark laughs at his desperation._

_"Damien you fret over the little things. The thing is we’re engaged! So sleeping together is okay.“_

_Engaged bounce in his head. He backed away from Mark and started to breathe heavily. "That doesn’t make it okay.” He thought and tried to find positive solutions. Mark was one of his longest and closest friends liked William, so having him as a brother-in-law is okay, right? He doesn’t feel okay, why isn’t he okay?_

_“C'mon Friend why do you have to make such a big deal out of nothing? Celine is happy, don’t you want her to be happy?” Mark’s tone was slowly losing its happiness and turning into spite._

_Damien shook his head and try to reason with himself. “It’s Mark, he’s my friend. He wouldn’t dare hurt Celine or me. Does he want my power? No, he’s the most famous actor, everyone adores him. I should be fine with this! A marriage…happening way too soon.” Damien thought and smiled at Mark._

_"You have my blessing.“ He finally says._

* * *

He was surrounded by darkness, the Void silent. A painting of Mark in his famous red robe hung in the air, staring at him with dark eyes. Dark sat at the edge of his desk and turned to look. Mark was smiling but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. They were cold-looking staring at Dark judgemental. One person consumed by their selfishness. Memories of Mark overwhelmed him. The painting then burned slowly, his face melting. Dark snarl and watch the fire consumed his enemy. "Puppets.” He mumbles. 

_“We’re beautiful_

_All of us together_

_Joy and love forever_

_This perfect life_

_You and me forever”_

* * *

_It was snowing lightly, the air was bitter and it stung him. Damien was seeping wet, he brought his coat closer to him. What happened early reply in his head. Seeing Mark again, full of anger and bitterness and Celine…his poor sister. Damien shiver at the cold and just continue to walk forward, that’s all he could do._

_“Damien?” A familiar voice asked. Damien looked up and noticed it was barely snowing now. Did somebody say his name?_

_“Oh, there you are Damien! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Willaim appeared in front of Damien, smiling big. Damien noticed that William had a pink mustache and was wearing pink suspender now. How much time has passed?_

_“You haven’t seen Celine around anywhere, have you? If I can avoid her I’d rather do it.” William smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck._

_“She’s sleeping,” Damien says blankly…not wanting to think of what has happened to him._

_“Oh good!” William sigh._

_“Anyway, I’ve got a great new idea!” Willaim wrapped his arm around Damien’s neck and pulled him in close._

_“We’re gonna make a TV show!” William says excitedly._

_Damien thought about it for a while, thinking about it…Mark. William stares at him, awaiting his answer._

_“Okay."_

_"We’re beautiful_

_All of us together_

_Joy and love forever_

_This perfect life_

_Love and Joy together_

_You and me forever”_

* * *

Ch. 1: We’re beautiful

Mark sat up and stretch as his body ache. He was tired, that’s all. He stood up and walked to the mirror hanging on the tan wall of his bedroom. Running a hand through his hair, Mark smiled. 

In the mirror, his old self was smiling back. Slicked black hair, dark and conflicted eyes, wearing a red suit with a black bowtie. He always was a good actor. He could keep this facade up for decades, you weren’t suspecting a thing. As admiring himself, a shadowy figure appeared behind him, it was him but at the same time, not. It was a decaying corpse of himself. 

His eyes sunken, his pupil pure white. The skin was grey as differing areas were peeling and falling off. His cheeks had no skin showing off rotting teeth. The nose was nonexistent, just a black hole. In the middle of his head was a medium-sized gap that maggots crawling out, dried black blood oozing out. 

Mark saw it all clearly now.

Gunshots repeat in his head. He could see himself in his red robe bringing the pistol to his head. Feelings of despaired and heartbroken ate at him. The house reminded him of that…that the love of his life cheated on him with his best friend. Her scent that smelled of violets, her voice that was always steady and calm, her eyes that shine at him, her laughter that filled every room in the manor,…Celine was perfect and he loved her. He really did and so what did he do to deserve his outcome? 

Mark’s breath hitched, he was trapped in that repeated moment of despair. His whole body quiver. For once in his life, he was scared. Every day, he woke up to an empty spot in his bed where a Queen used to lay, drinking to near death until Benjamin stopped him, trying to sleep to forget what the House whisper to him testing him. Death after death until he finally gave in. He had no one to turn too! His two closest friends twisted in Celine’s web. 

Mark finally snapped out of his thoughts and saw the corpse him gripped his shoulder tightly, the skinny fingers digging into his shoulder. **_“The past cannot be forgotten neither the mistakes made."_** It whispers then disappeared just like that. 

Mark rushed to the bathroom and turned the faucet to hot water, steaming up the bathroom. Celine smiling, Celine laughing, Celine blushing, Celine this Celine that. "I’m the stronger one. C-Celine is nothing to me. I’m the hero with the tragic backstory.” He splashed water in his face. He gripped the side of the sink, straining. This happens to him all the time, the House will not let him go. Couldn’t let him forget, why couldn’t they let him go? 

Mark looked up at the mirror and everything was perfect. He turned the sink off and slicked his hair back, every strand was in place. He left the bathroom and opened up his closet pulling out a red suit.

* * *

_“Why?” His mother raised a bloody hand and griped his pant leg. Her hand then fell to the ground as death took her. Yancy brought the knife to his chest breathing heavily. There were his mother and father laying dead on the bedroom floor. Another fight…that’s all it was. Yancy was frozen with fear, his mind racing. His Ohio sweater a bright red now stain with a darker color. A pool of blood surrounded their body sat at the bottom of his shoes. Why couldn’t he react? Did he feel something right? He dropped the knife finally and wiped the blood from his cheeks. Where did the knife even come from? Yancy stared at the bodies and felt his sanity break. He started to cry heavily and kneeled on the floor, the blood now staining his sweatpants. “I’m sorry” He whispers_

“I’m sorry” repeated in his head. Yancy stared at the white walls of his cell, gripping his shoulder his nails digging into his shirt. He twitched and felt heavy. His lungs were on fire as his breathing became unsteady. His eyes scramble around the small cell. It was closing in on him, right? Wanting to trap him in his guilt? This never happened to him before he couldn’t even recall having a family…who was messing with him? 

“Yancy my son! I heard a nasty rumor about you wandering the halls of Happy Trail.” Mr. Murderslaughter enters Yancy’s cell and turned Yancy around to face him. Yancy snapped out of his thoughts and stared at him with fearful eyes. Mr. Murderslaughter was taken back but could use his fear for his benefit. 

“What is it, sir?” Yancy backed against the wall as the Warden closed him in.

 **“You want to be free?”** His words send chills down Yancy’s spine. Yancy has thought about parole only wanting to see you again. He missed you and longed to see your face. You showed him that there is something worth fighting for….he shouldn’t give up on himself. 

“C'mon tell me an answer,” Mr. Murderslaughter slammed his hands against the wall. 

“Yes…” Forceful fingers gripped Yancy’s hair slamming him against the wall. 

“What did you just say?” Yancy was scared but determined. 

“I want to be free.” The fingers left his hair and Mr. Murderslaughter stared at him, shocked. 

“I give you everything and this is how you repay me?”

“I’m sorry s-sir but-”

You can’t be free Yancy, you **never will**. Your best prisoner we have here, everyone wanna stay because of you! So **why leave?”** He says the last part darkly. 

“Youse using me?”

“Of course I am! Do you really think I ever gave an ounce of care for you? Someone who killed his parents? **Were you ever in control?"**

None of this felt right, something heavy sat in his stomach. Yancy backed away from the Warden and sat upon his mattress. "T-This ain’t right. This isn’t fair.” The Warden’s image glitched then he was gone suddenly. Everything was falling apart around him, the room was spinning. Something dripped on the floor and he brought his finger to his nose and felt wetness. Blood. He wiped his nose, the blood smear on the side of his hand. He’s tired, that’s all. Yancy collapsed on his bed and passed out.

* * *

**_The pain was insufferable. His back was on fire as blood rush from the gaping holes where ivory wings used to be. Yancy’s hands trembled as they found the mark and touch the blood, cold on his fingers. He screamed and cried. Where was he? Who did this? “Someone helps me!” he yelled. Darkness…that’s all he could see. He must be dead then!_ **

**_A man in a white suit walked towards him, a faint blue surrounded his body. “I know how you feel. Powerless and hopeless.” His voice was eerily calm. “I can help you and give you your freedom back.” The man kneeled in front of him. Chains wrapped around Yancy’s throat, wrists, and ankles tightly. “Just help me and I’ll help you."_ **

**_”…I’ll be free?“ Yancy’s voice was so small compared to the man._ **

**_"Yes, isn’t it tempting?” The man outstretched his hand and Yancy took it. His wings were back and the chains were gone._ **

**_“I’ll save you."_ **


	2. Meeting of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a fun time at Mark's Manor.

(In the Void right now, that’s what the text means)

_**You met this person before. You knew this man. Somewhere deep down inside your heart…you knew him.** _

_**You were surrounded by darkness and looked over at the man in the white suit standing next to you. A heavy silence hung in the air. You met this man before. “He’s wearing a different suit this time,” You thought.** _

_**Finally, after waiting for something to happen, the man turned towards you and looked lost. His eyes seemed heavy, complicated with emotions like he just saw Hell and now lives to tell the tale, his hair which was usually slicked back was now a mess, even his skin which was a light grey seemed to be darker too. A light blue surrounded his body which glowed softly.** _

_**Somewhere in your chest, you felt condolence for him.** _

_**Dark was shocked to see you in your own body. He suddenly felt fragile, empty. Where was his sister? How did this happen? He was happy to see you, it had been years maybe decades since he saw you but knowing you were in your own body… that means something malevolent was brewing. This had Mark’s scent written all over it. Do you remember anything was Dark’s fear because that means…that Mark could manipulate you, use you to his own sick advantage.** _

_**“Do you know anything, at all?" He asked you and titled his head.** _

_**You try to lighten the mood, “Anything is broad you know.” The man stared at you blankly not finding your response humorous. “Sorry” You quickly apologized.** _

_**“Do you know who I am?” He asked, leaning toward you. You study his face and saw some recognition upon his facial features.** _

_**“What’s your name?” You asked.** _

_**“I fear that his control over you is starting to get worst.”** _

_**There was this one person that popped into your mind. You knew this person for years, maybe even longer. You went on a Heist with him and a lovely date and now you fear what this man told you.** _

_**“Who? Mark?” You questioned and try to keep your voice from betraying any emotions but your heart was pounding in your chest. You noticed how the man’s hands twitched upon hearing that name.** _

_**“Mark’s primary ability is to manipulate. He’s a wolf in human skin that is adjusting. How many times has he used you and broke you just for his sheer pleasure but you’re too blind to notice his effects. As a result, Mark continues to invade, manipulate, and frequently dominate your life.” This man ranted as a ringing noise filled the silence.** _

_**There were so many thoughts dancing in your head, testing everything you thought of Mark. But you knew Mark, sure he was a bit of a narcissistic but he would never control you or even think of hurting you. You were his pride and his only friend…it couldn’t be true.** _

_**The man continues, “Mark wants you to trust him because he wants to take advantage of you. He’s not your friend, he’s only using you in his grand scheme of being a hero. Assigning me the role of a villain.” Multiple forms of the man surrounded you two, all with different expressions. The man scowled at you, you saw the anger burning in his eyes. Whatever Mark did to this man…the pain was still fresh and now you gotta deal with the shambles of the aftermath. It annoyed you slightly that you gotta fixed Mark’s past mistakes again. You knew he wanted to move on and so did you.** _

_**“What has Mark done to you? I promise you whatever he has done-”** _

_**“His sins are long damaging.” The man retorted and cracked his neck, it was a sickening noise that echoed through the darkness.** _

_**“Who are you? What happened?” You asked. The man stood straighter, the other forms disappeared but now the blue glow was glowing brighter.** _

_**“Maybe this will refresh your memory. Help you see some truth in this game of lies.” He looked you up and down.** _

_**“I use to say that life was ours to choose but in the end, I never got a choice, never got to choose. I was just a pawn in everyone’s game, always being on the wrong end of everyone else’s choices. And now you’re repeating my mistakes. I tried to protect you, I know what decision I made and maybe I’m… almost glad you don’t remember.” He took a deep breath as the pain was written across his face for a split second; if you blinked you wouldn’t have seen it.** _

_**“But that’s all in the past. I wasn’t always like this Y/N but now all I could do is embrace the role given to me.”** _

_**You remember his name! Yes, this man has interrupted your date and your heist with Mark. He has always been a bother to you two. You don’t know fully who he is but his name you remember.** _

_**“Dark.”** _

_**“Aah, so you remember that at least.”** _

_**Annoyance ran through your blood. Your hands balled into fists, Dark tried to hurt Mark before. You have heard the same story before but you believe Mark over this monster.** _

_**“You look mad. Don’t believe me?” Dark whisper in your ear. You turned around at whiplash speed and saw nothing. Where has he gone?** _

_**“Mark is innocent, he did nothing wrong. You’re the real villain here manipulating me to your plan. You want me to turn against my only friend? The only person who ever had my back?” Dark appeared in front of you, the different forms appeared again, all glitching. Dark himself showed no emotion but you knew he was fuming. You decided to continue, you wanted to test Dark.** _

_**“What have you done? Other than spread lies and try controlling me with your pity party?” You puffed out your chest and stood silently watching Dark closely. Dark was looking down at the ground You thought you won until Dark started to laugh… an unusual noise.** _

_**"Dark? What’s Wrong?” You were suddenly pinned to the ground as Dark hovered over you, holding your arms down with brute strength. A weird, black, inky substance poured from his eyes and mouth landing on you. Suddenly, a raging burning sensation was felt from your face as you opened your mouth to scream but nothing came out. You were silent. You notice how your skin was falling off around your cheekbone showing off the buccinator. You felt the pain but couldn’t do anything and Dark was enjoying every bit of it.** _

_**“I wAS YoUr FrIeND! I cArEd fOr YoU! OH bUT tHaT DoEsN’T mAtTeR NoW, hUh? HOw mArK LoVeS yOu, hE’S YoUr OnLy fRiEnD BECAUSE NO ONE CARES FOR YOU! I dO Y/N.” Dark’s voice was distorted as he screeched. You wanted this to end, please end.** _

_**Dark leans towards your face and kisses you softly on your lips, cupping your face. The pain was starting to become unbearable, it was all you could focus on.** _

Ch.2: Meeting Of Memories 

You woke up drench in sweat. You sat up and ran a hand through your hair, breathing heavily. The dream..the dream? It was too surreal. Now looking back at it, Mark the villain? Compared to what Dark just did seemed very unrealistic now even though you were never thinking of Mark like that. You weren’t going to think about it, it wasn’t going to be something you thought about.

You lay down again and close your eyes. You were almost asleep until “Everybody Loves Me” played in your bedroom replacing the silence. It was your ringtone for Mark, which fitted him perfectly. You mumble and sit up again to answer the call.

“What took you so long to answer?” Mark’s voice sounded confident, it also has a certain air of arrogance, and suave. It was comforting to you.

“I just woke up, okay? You won’t believe the dream I just had, it was so surreal.”

“Okay, that’s good anyway your still coming over, right?” You heard the sound of running water as Mark hum.

“My house like always?” Mark clicked his tongue in response.

“No, you come over today. Maybe today is the lucky day you finally came over.” You sigh.

“And you know…it’s been a while since we last saw each other.” His voice sounded heavy over the phone, filled with pain.

“I know. Hey, are you still taking your medication?” You asked.

Mark opened up his medicine cabinet were a lot of unopen antidepressants sat, mocking him with the bright orange bottles. “Mark, you okay?” Your voice was so small. Mark closed the cabinet. He’s already in too deep. Little humanity remained in him besides heroes are already perfect, they don’t need to rely on pills. He’s fine. This is all apart of his story.

“Mark? You taken them?” You repeated yourself. You don’t know anything of Mark’s past or yours actually but you knew both of yours were bad, broken.

“I am, don’t worry about me.” His voice was back to the normal tone. You could imagine him smiling which helped calm you down. Now back to the topic at hand.

“Mark…you know how I feel about coming .”

“Just come, I’m not going to beg anymore.”

“Fine.”

“In your same robe?” You greeted Mark. You both embraced each other, the hug lasting longer than you expected. Mark wasn’t big on the whole touching/affection compartment so this was a nice surprise to you. Maybe he’s doing better finally. “You smell nice.” Mark laughs at your compliment.

“When do I not smell nice?” Mark stood out of your way, “Please come in. The show is just starting.”

Time just passed when you were with Mark. It was nice to be with him in its own way. Before both you two knew it, it was late afternoon. The sun a low orange as it shines through the kitchen windows.

“And another game won, sure you don’t want to just give up?” Mark asked you with a smug smile.

“I’ll win just you wait.” You smiled back at him and took a sip from your wine.

“Whatever you say.” Mark shrugged and set up for another game of Poker. You watched him, enjoying the small silence between you two. You felt foolish for being worry about a stupid house. You actually wanted to explore the place but since your arrival, Mark has been keen on keeping you by his side but you were determined to snoop.

“Before we start, I’m going to use the restroom.” An easy excuse but it seems Mark wasn’t going to buy it.

“Can’t you wait? I just set up.” You got up from the table and started to walk away. You turned around and smiled at Mark’s dumbfounded expression. “Bathroom is upstairs, the first room on the right. Be quick, your wasting my time.” You walked away and headed upstairs. The whole Manor was extravagant. You knew Mark was an actor (or used to be at least) but didn’t think he was big. He even has paintings of himself on the walls.

You went through the rooms that were only guest bedrooms. There was one room left, Mark’s room you assume. Maybe you should respect his privacy but something gnawed at you. It was a heavy feeling sitting in your stomach. You grasped the doorknob and opened the door.

Mark’s bedroom looked ordinary, nothing was out of place.

You knew you were just being paranoid. You surveyed the bedroom, somewhere in your mind you wanted to see something unusual just to prove to Mark that he wasn’t okay. You were opening a bedside drawer when in one of the drawers was a broken frame with a picture intact. You picked it up carefully making sure not to cut yourself on the glass shards. Your eyes widened with surprise. The image had two people in it, both with award looking smiles on their faces. Mark was wearing his red robe, his right arm wrapped around a women’s waist. The women were wearing a short black dress, her head on Mark’s shoulder. Both were wearing wedding ring. Mark is married? You thought he was too much of a narcissist to be in a relationship, especially a marriage. How come he never told you? Why would he hide this photo? Unless something did happen to tear them apart. You put the photo back and left the bedroom, heading downstairs.

You were walking to the living room when suddenly something cold brushed against your wrist. You turned around and saw nothing strange. You frown and listen for any noise but the Manor stayed silent. You wanted to run, wanting to get away from the danger lurking in the shadows. “Y/N, come here,” Mark called for you.

You followed his voice, you had too. You were in a trance and didn’t notice that the Manor changed. A heavy thickness hung in the air, your breathing was heavy. The lighting dimmed as darkness overtook every corner, it didn’t seem like the afternoon anymore.

You stopped at a mirror. Your reflection stared back at you as you inched closer, hand outstretched . “Despite everything, your still you,” Mark whisper in your ear. Memories played in your head but one memory stood out from the rest.

You were back in that same darkness but now you weren’t alone. Two people stood in front of you, a woman wearing a black dress and veil who glowed red and a man wearing a black suit glowed blue. They were speaking to you but you couldn’t focus.

“I know this all sounds crazy. Honestly, I don’t know what the fuck is going on. But I know that I can trust Celine. And if you trust us…Just…let me in. We can fix this together.” The man image’s glitched.

“I won’t force this upon you. It’s your choice.” They both nod their heads and give you gentle smiles.

You will remember. You will see the truth. The mirror seemed to waver as your whole hand was through the glass, chills running through your body. You felt weightless like you were floating.

“Y/N what the hell?” Mark pulled you away from the mirror, arms wrapped around your waist protectively.

“Wha-what’s going on?” You asked and turn around to face Mark. He looked pissed, arms across his chest tapping his foot.

“Why did you wander around? Why didn’t you listen to me? Don’t what I say matter to you?” Mark exhale trying to calm down.

You sulk. You didn’t need his disapproval, you never got mad at him when he has done something stupid. Like he could sense your emotions, he placed a hand on your shoulder.

“I worry about you, okay?”

“Huh, you don’t say that often.”

“Well, I do.”

“Mark…what just happen to me?”

He knew something like this would happen, he just thought he could protect you as a hero would. Why didn’t you listen to him? Mark thought his words matter to you but they seemed to go through both ears.

And he does care for you! You were there for him, he should repay the favor but just knows he will always be first when thick comes to thin. “Mark… tell me now.” Mark rolled his shoulders, the pain was rising in his back and chest area.

“Y/N, I don’t-“

The ringing came from your pants pocket as you pulled out your phone and saw an unknown caller. “Weird,” you mumble.

“Maybe don’t answer it? Doesn’t seem safe to me,”

You decided against his words and answered the call, bringing the phone to your ear. “Don’t trust him…” Dark’s voice says gravely, static coming through his end.

“What do you want from me? I swear if you do anything-“ You threaten. Dark chuckle at your words then an ear-piercing ringing came though. You pulled the phone away from your ear when the ringing was cut short.

“Listen to me. Hang up the call right now.”

“Is this Y/N? Hello? My name is Bam-Bam and I’m here calling on behalf of Yancy. Hello?” You brought the phone up to your ear again.

“Yancy?” Mark mouthed and lean towards you.

“This is Y/N. Is everything okay?”

“Hello! I’m Bam-Bam, one of Yancy’s family members and I was wondering if you could come to Happy Trails tonight at the gates of the courtyard? He needs to see you.”

“Is he okay?”

“No… he’s not. I wished I could tell you I was lying but it’s the god awful truth. Yancy hasn’t left his cell in weeks, he’s been violent…killed some prisoners and guards with his bare hands when they went to check on him. He’s been…talking about this man in a white suit. Says he’s free.”

His words chilled you. This wasn’t the Yancy you knew and cared for. You knew who was behind this and god help him. He will not hurt your friends like this. “I’ll be there.” You hung up.

Mark stood silent.

“You wanna say something? You always have something to say.”

Mark laughed, “No I’m good.” You sighed and walked to the front door, putting on your coat. Mark followed afterward.

“You still coming to Poker night? You can’t miss out on me.”

Was he really that absorbed? Did he not hear the conversation? He’s really going to mention that tonight? “No Mark, I have Yancy’s visit.”

“Your really going to skip out on me?”

“Mark, I can’t.”

“I’ve been planning this for months.”

“Well, I can’t!” You turned hastily and frowned at him. “Don’t you understand no? I can’t. Maybe another time.”

“Just stay please,” His voice was fragile, on the brink of breaking. He was practically begging.

“Bye Mark.” You closed the door behind you and walked to your car which was parked a feet away.

You got hit again with that heavy feeling of despair. You turned around and bite down hard on your tongue, holding back the scream rising in your throat.


End file.
